musisifandomcom_id-20200214-history
Burgerkill
Burgerkill adalah sebuah band Hardcore yang berasal dari kota Bandung, Jawa Barat. Nama band ini diambil dari sebuah nama restaurant makanan siap saji asal Amerika, yaitu Burger King, yang kemudian oleh mereka diparodykan menjadi "Burgerkill". Sejarah Ini merupakan sebuah cerita pendek dari 12 tahun perjalanan karir bermusik dari sebuah band super keras yang telah menjadi fenomena di populasi musik keras khususnya di Indonesia. Burgerkill band asal Ujungberung, tempat orisinil tumbuh dan berkembangnya komunitas Death metal / Grindcore di daerah timur kota Bandung. Band lulusan scene Uber (Ujungberung) selalu dilengkapi gaya Stenografi Tribal dan musik agresif yang super cepat, Jasad, Forgotten, Disinfected, dan Infamy to name a few. Burgerkill berdiri pada bulan Mei 1995 berawal dari Eben, scenester dari Jakarta yang pindah ke Bandung untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dari sekolah itulah Eben bertemu dengan Ivan, Kimung, dan Dadan sebagai line-up pertamanya. Band ini memulai karirnya sebagai sebuah side project yang tidak punya juntrungan, just a bunch of metal kids jamming their axe-hard sambil menunggu band orisinilnya dapat panggilan manggung. Tapi tidak buat Eben, dia merasa bahwa band ini adalah hidupnya dan berusaha berfikir keras agar Burgerkill dapat diakui di komunitasnya. Ketika itu mereka lebih banyak mendapat job manggung di Jakarta melalui koneksi Hardcore friends Eben, dari situlah antusiasme masyarakat underground terhadap Burgerkill dimulai dan fenomena musik keras tanpa sadar telah lahir di Indonesia. Walhasil line-up awal band ini pun tidak berjalan mulus, sederet nama musisi underground pernah masuk jajaran member Burgerkill sampai akhirnya tiba di line-up solid saat ini. Ketika dimulai tahun 1995 mereka hanya berpikir untuk manggung, pulang, latihan, manggung lagi dst. Tidak ada yang lain di benak mereka, tapi semuanya berubah ketika mereka berhasil merilis single pertamanya lewat underground phenomenon Richard Mutter yang merilis kompilasi cd band-band Bandung pada awal 1997. Nama lain seperti Full Of Hate, Puppen, dan Cherry Bombshell juga bercokol di kompilasi yang berjudul "Masaindahbangetsekalipisan" tersebut. Memang masa itu masa indah musik underground. Everything is new and new things stoked people! Tidak tanggung lagu Revolt! dari Burgerkill menjadi nomor pembuka di album yang terjual 1000 keping dalam waktu singkat ini. Setelah mengenal nikmatnya menggarap rekaman, anak anak ini tidak pernah merasa ingin berhenti, dan pada akhir tahun 1997 mereka kembali ikut serta dalam kompilasi "Breathless" dengan menyertakan lagu "Offered Sucks" didalamnya. Awal tahun 1998 perjalanan mereka berlanjut dengan rilisan single Blank Proudness, pada kompilasi band-band Grindcore Ujungberung berjudul "Independent Rebel". Yang ketika itu dirilis oleh semua major label dengan distribusi luas di Indonesia dan juga di Malaysia. Setelah itu nama Burgerkill semakin banyak menghias concert flyers di seputar komunitas musik underground. The Antics went higher, semakin banyak fans berat menunggu kehadiran mereka diatas panggung. Burgerkill sang Hardcore Begundal! Disekitar awal tahun 1999, mereka mendapat tawaran dari perusahaan rekaman independent Malaysia, Anak Liar Records yang berakhir dengan deal merilis album Three Ways Split bersama dengan band Infireal (Malaysia) dan Watch It Fall (Perancis). Hubungan dengan network underground di Malaysia dan Singapura berlanjut terus hingga sekarang. Burgerkill menjadi langganan cover zine independent di negara-negara tersebut dan berimbas dengan terus bertambahnya fans mereka dari negeri Jiran. Di tahun 2000, akhirnya Burgerkill berhasil merilis album perdana mereka dengan title "Dua Sisi" dan 5000 kaset yang di cetak oleh label indie asal Bandung, Riotic Records ludes habis dilahap penggemar fanatik yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu sejak lama. Di tahun yang sama, band ini juga merilis single "Everlasting Hope Never Ending Pain" lewat kompilasi "Ticket To Ride", sebuah album yang benefitnya disumbangkan untuk pembangunan sebuah skatepark di kota Bandung. Single terakhir menjadi sebuah jembatan ke era baru Burgerkill, dimana masa awal mereka lagu-lagu tercipta hasil dari pengaruh band-band Oldschool Hardcore, Name it: Minor Threat, 7 Seconds, Gorilla Biscuits, Youth of Today, Sick of it All, Insted, Etc. Seiring dengan waktu, mereka mulai untuk membuka pengaruh lain. Masuklah pengaruh dari band band Modern Metal dan Newschool Hardcore dengan beat yang lebih cepat dan lebih agresif, selain itu juga riff-riff powerchord yang enerjik menjadi bagian kental pada lagu-lagu Burgerkill serta dilengkapi oleh fill-in gitar yang lebih menarik. Anak-anak ini memang tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang mereka hasilkan, mereka selalu ingin berbuat lebih dengan terus membuka diri pada pengaruh baru. Hampir semua format musik keras dilahap dan di interprestasikan kedalam lagu, demikianlah Burgerkill berkembang menjadi semakin terasah dan dewasa. Lagu demi lagu mereka kumpulkan untuk menjadi sebuah materi lengkap rilisan album kedua. Beberapa Mainstream Achievement pun sempat mereka rasakan, salah satunya menjadi nominator Band Independent Terbaik ala majalah NewsMusik di tahun 2000. Awal tahun 2001 pun mereka berhasil melakukan kerjasama dengan sebuah perusahaan produk sport apparel asal Amerika: Puma yang selama 1 tahun mensupport setiap kali Burgerkill melakukan pementasan. Dan sejak Oktober 2002 sebuah produk clothing asal Australia: INSIGHT juga mensupport dalam setiap penampilan mereka. Pertengahan Juni 2003, Burgerkill menjadi band Hardcore pertama di Indonesia yang menandatangani kontrak sebanyak 6 album dengan salah satu major label terbesar di negeri ini, Sony Music Entertainment Indonesia. Dan setelah itu akhir tahun 2003, Burgerkill berhasil merilis album kedua mereka dengan title "Berkarat". Lagu-lagu pada album ini jauh lebih progressif dan penuh dengan teknik yang lebih terasah dibandingkan album sebelumnya. Hampir tidak ada lagi nuansa straight forward dan moshpart sederhana ala band standard Hardcore yang tercermin dari single-single awal mereka. Pada sector vocal dengan tetap mengedepankan nuansa depresif dan kelam, karakter vocal Ivan sang vokalis Bengal lebih berani dimunculkan dengan penulisan bahasa pertiwi dan artikulasi kata yang lebih jelas. Dan di sector musik pun, Toto, Eben, Andris dan gitaris baru mereka Agung semakin berani menjelajahi daerah-daerah baru yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dijajaki kelompok musik keras manapun di Indonesia. Sebuah kejutan hadir pada pertengahan tahun 2004, lewat album "Berkarat" Burgerkill masuk kedalam salahsatu nominasi dalam salah satu event Achievement musik terbesar di Indonesia "Ami Awards". Dan secara mengejutkan mereka berhasil menyabet award tahunan tersebut untuk kategori "Best Metal Production". Sebuah prestasi yang mungkin tidak pernah terlintas di benak mereka, dan bagi mereka hal tersebut merupakan sebuah tanggung jawab besar yang harus mereka buktikan melalui karya-karya mereka selanjutnya. Di awal tahun 2005 di tengah kesibukan mereka mempersiapkan materi untuk album ketiga, Toto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan band yang telah selama 9 tahun dia bangun bersama. Namun kejadian ini tidak membuat anak-anak Burgerkill putus semangat, mereka kembali merombak formasinya dengan memindahkan Andris dari posisi Bass ke posisi Drums dan terus melanjutkan proses penulisan lagu dengan menggunakan additional bass player. Sejalan dengan selesainya penggarapan materi album ketiga, tepatnya November 2005, Burgerkill memutuskan kontrak kerjasama dengan Sony Music Entertainment Indonesia dikarenakan tidak adanya kesepakatan dalam pengerjaan proyek album ketiga. So guys...these kids always have a great spirit to keep blowing their power, dan akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk tetap merilis album ke-3 "Beyond Coma And Despair" di bawah label mereka sendiri Revolt! Records di pertengahan Agustus 2006. Album ketiga yang memiliki arti sangat dalam bagi semua personil Burgerkill baik secara sound, struktur, dan format musik yang mereka suguhkan sangat berbeda dengan dua album sebelumnya. Materi yang lebih berat, tegas, teknikal, dan berani mereka suguhkan dengan maksimal disetiap track-nya. Namun tak ada gading yang tak patah, sebuah musibah terbesar dalam perjalanan karir mereka pun tak terelakan, Ivan sang vokalis akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya ditengah-tengah proses peluncuran album baru mereka di akhir Juli 2006. Peradangan pada otaknya telah merenggut nyawa seorang ikon komunitas musik keras di Indonesia. Tanpa disadari semua penulisan lirik Ivan pada album ini seolah-olah mengindikasikan kondisi Ivan saat itu, dilengkapi alur cerita personal dan depresif yang terselubung sebagai tanda perjalanan akhir dari kehidupannya. "Beyond Coma And Despair" sebuah album persembahan terakhir bagi Ivan Scumbag yang selama ini telah menjadi seorang teman, sahabat, saudara yang penuh talenta dan dedikasi dengan disertai karakter karya yang mengagumkan. Burgerkill pun berduka, namun mereka tetap yakin untuk terus melanjutkan perjalanan karir bermusik yang sudah lebih dari 1 dekade mereka jalani, dan sudah tentu dengan menghadirkan seorang vokalis baru dalam tubuh mereka saat ini. Akhirnya setelah melewati proses Audisi Vokal, mereka menemukan Vicki sebagai Frontman baru untuk tahap berikutnya dalam perjalanan karir mereka. Dan pada awal Januari 2007 mereka telah sukses menggelar serangkaian tour di kota-kota besar di Pulau Jawa dan Bali dalam rangka mempromosikan album baru mereka. Target penjualan tiket di setiap kota yang didatangi selalu mampu mereka tembus, dan juga ludesnya penjualan tiket di beberapa kota menandakan besarnya antusiasme masyarakat musik cadas di Indonesia terhadap penampilan Burgerkill. A written story just wouldn't enough, tunggu kejutan dan dengarkan album baru mereka, tonton konsernya dan rasakan sensai musik keras yang tak akan kamu lupakan...BURGERKILL HARDCORE BEGUNDAL IN YOUR FACE, WHATEVER!!! Diskografi * “Dua Sisi” MC Album, Riotic Records, 2000 * “Berkarat” MC & CD Album, Sony Music Ent. Indonesia, 2003 * “Dua Sisi Repacked” MC & CD Album, Sony Music Ent. Indonesia, 2005 * “Beyond Coma and Despair” MC & CD Album, Revolt! Records, 2006 Pranala luar * Situs resmi Burgerkill. * Konser di Australia, Burgerkill Gelar Farewell Party. Berita di bandung.detik.com * Video burgerkill di Youtube.com * burgerkill di Myspace.com Kategori:Band underground Indonesia